History
=History= : The Clans didn't all start at the same time in roleplay, instead, they gradually became what they were today after certain events took place. : Below is the detailed history of each individual Clan. :: A chronological list of rank succession for each Clan can be found here. SplashClan : MoonClan Official Founding :MoonClan was originally founded by Echo, a strong, heavy built warrior of a now distinct Clan called MarshClan. The original downfall of the previous Clan came about by a group of rogues who wanted the territory to themselves and believed Clan life was worthless. They drove out and killed a number of several cats, including the leader, Twistedstar, who hadn't had a deputy appointed at the time. The remaining cats in MarshClan scattered and formed their own groups, giving up their hopes in not only StarClan but Clan life in general. However, some followed Echo, who attempted to create his own new Clan in honor of the previous one. The Clan started out small, but grew in numbers quickly, and had several loyal warriors to help spread their territory and make their fierce new Clan known. Some even say the cats that passed away in the previous Clan are still watching down from StarClan today, and even sent several omens to Echo before his decision to found MoonClan. :Eventually, as all leaders do, Echostar passed away after losing the last one of his nine lives, and his deputy, Dapplestar, was given the next line of leadership. The Clan remained prosperous and well-protected by it's warriors, but another unfortanuate incident had almost ruined this. Dapplestar mysteriously went missing after a band of twolegs came closer into their territory and forced some of the cats to move out, and the Clan once again suffered a downfall in their number of cats. Before Dapplestar's mysterious appearance and later death, she allowed several Clanless cats to join and allowed some of them to keep their original names. She kept close watch of these cats, especially given their history with them, but those who weren't trusted were originally driven out or killed by other warriors. One of these cats was Maxwell, who she appointed as her deputy sometime before the mess with the twolegs. Middle Ages :Under Maxwell's new leadership, several changes happened throughout MoonClan and the Clan was shaped completely different under his ownership. He did his very best as leader to keep peace with everyone, including Clanless cats especially, considering their original fallout with them in their previous history. Maxwell also formed an allegiance with another group, CaveClan, who he and his cats aided in the time of war later on that would be against a huge group of rogues calling themselves DarkClan. CaveClan and MoonClan's allegiance came to a quick end as these rogues manipulated these cats to think that they had been stealing eachother's kits, attemping to steal territory, and killing eachother's Clanmates. A short war broke out between the two, but was eventually put to an end after finding out DarkClan had been manipulating them and doing all this themselves. :During Maxwell's reign as leader, the belief in StarClan shook these cats quite a few times after everything that had happened with them. Some cats were torn to believe in StarClan and some weren't, which eventually ended up creating problems of their own in the Clan. Maxwell quickly put this to an end and had given up the belief in StarClan himself, and the cats were no longer divided. However, some still had faith in StarClan's doings and would ask them for help, but recieved no message due to their lack of belief and anger shown towards them. At this point, CaveClan cats wanted nothing to do with MoonClan completely, and had a strong dislike for how much they had changed since Maxwell first began rule. They cut off communication and alliegiance with them entirely for their disbelief and small disputes of StarClan, but agreed not to attack them unless they were seen doing something suspicious near or on their territory. :Eventually, Maxwell and his mate gave birth to a son, who would eventually grow up to succeed him and be the next leader of MoonClan. Before his death, Maxwell trained his son to rule in line after him, and made it a law in the Clan that leaders may only be chosen by generations rather than just a random cat. He believed that this would be a bound of trust, but hadn't thought that this could eventually cause future problems and disputes between siblings if one hadn't been chosen for the leadership. Though MoonClan hadn't followed the same customs as the other Clans and was referred to as more of a group of loners and rogues rather than a family by other cats, Maxwell still led MoonClan to be powerful and worthy under his rule right up onto his death. :At one point after Maxwell's son, Smokestar gained leadership, he was sent several omens by StarClan along with his Medicine Cat. Smokestar slowly began to direct his cats towards the following of StarClan, and soon enough, once again, the Clan was whole and followed in the pawsteps of their ancestors. Today, this group and it's cats take pride in knowing they follow the rules and directions of their ancestors, and will always have Smokestar to thank, despite his father teaching him and so many others otherwise. Unnamed Era (Current) CaveClan :CaveClan was the first Clan out of all of them to be founded. They are known for having the deepest and darkest past of any other, struggling with leadership issues, alliances with rogues, and several more problems with quite possibly still occur today. The Clan was first founded as a tribe, and didn't operate as a normal Clan like other normal groups would. They had no belief in StarClan, all had one rank besides the Leader and the Healer, and had several generations passed down before it was officially named CaveClan. The first official cat to found CaveClan is unknown, but it was a group of cats who first lived in the mountains and moved their territory to a place with more prey and land to reside on. tba SpringClan The Beginning :SpringClan was originally founded by a tom named Coriander and a small group of closer cats that were Loners. These cats that were a notable part in creating this group were Gia, Atlas, and his later to-be mate Myrna. Together, the 4 of them formed and created the foundations for what SpringClan is today. SpringClan's territory was not always as small as it used to be, and has expanded quite well throughout the years after it's creation. Sadly, Gia passed away a few generations after the founding, but most of the traditions have already been set up by then. :The beginning and settlement of SpringClan's territory was perhaps the most peaceful out of all the other Clans, but it still didn't come without some sort of trouble. A small dispute between Codes that should be followed arose between Atlas and Coriander, and some of their cats began to disregard the rules of the codes completely. Coriander was known throughout SpringClan and the other Clans to be a formiddable oppenent who stood his ground and never gave up on what he believed in. :SpringClan cats in their early days were known for breaking almost every law of the Warrior Code after it's creation from all the leaders, and this is what they are judged the most for today. Eventually, Atlas stepped down and gave his full share of leadership to Coriander. Although SpringClan had a rough beginning, Coriander shaped them up before he passed away, and although his mate never really cared about leadership as much as he did, she continued to keep the cats in tact after his unfortunate passing. Middle Ages :After the passing of Coriander, Myrna gave birth to a she-cat who would eventually be one of SpringClan's next leaders, Dawnwhisper. At this point, SpringClan had a new appointed leader by the name of Shrewstar, who eventually appointed Dawnwhisper as his deputy once he saw fit. :Before becoming Shrewstar's deputy, Dawnwhisper trained under him for several moons as an apprentice and continued seeking guidance from him as she ranked up to a warrior and eventually deputy. He was mostly a father figure to her and the one she never got to meet, but she was proud to know her father founded such a strong noble Clan and still carries on it's legacy even after his death. :Shortly after Shrewstar was close to loosing the last two of his lives, some of the SpringClan cats were chased out of their territory due to the Twolegs building their own homes closer in the forest. A patrol of cats along with Dawnwhisper were sent out in attempt to find more territory away from the twolegs that had been moving out, however, an unfortunate event caused Dawnwhisper to be killed along with one other cat being severely wounded on the patrol. A pack of dogs had attacked them and drove some of the cats even farther back into their territory, but when it came time closer to leafbare, all of the twolegs left and the SpringClan cats were free to move farther back into their original territory. Unnamed Era (Current) : Category:Important Pages